Some floor surfaces may be configured to drain liquid. For example, garages, basements, showers, wet rooms, or the like may be configured to drain liquid, such as water. The liquid may be applied intentionally, such as for cleaning, or may be caused by leakage, such as from plumbing, equipment, e.g., washing machines, or from the environment, such as rain runoff.
Typically, a drain opening in fluid communication with a drain pipe (e.g., a two-inch inner diameter drain pipe) is provided in the surface to convey the fluid from the surface to a sewer or other destination. The drain opening may be provided with a drain cover to prevent objects and large debris from entering the drain opening and clogging or otherwise obstructing the drain pipe.
Typical drain covers include flat discs having apertures for passage of the liquid. Another type of drain cover is raised with a high domed (e.g., frustoconical) or cylindrical configuration. Such a raised drain cover may be formed from a wire mesh or a rigid material with one or more flow holes.